The Legendary Starfy
|genre = Platform |rating = CERO: ESRB: |platforms = Nintendo DS |modes = Single player, Multiplayer (Single card and Multi-card) }} The Legendary Starfy, known in Japan as ''Densetsu no Starfy Taiketsu! Daiiru Kaizokudan''lit. "Legendary Starfy Confrontation! Dire Pirate Squad") is a platformer made by Nintendo and TOSE. It is the first localized game in the The Legendary Starfy series. It was originally released in Japan on June 10, 2008, and on February 26, 2009 it appeared on an upcoming list of videogames to be released in North America on June 8, 2009. However, it was actually released one day earlier than scheduled. Plot While sleeping in his bed, Starfy is suddenly awoken by a rabbit-like creature in a spacesuit that crashes through his ceiling. Three shady goons appear and try to capture the creature, but Starfy fights them off using his spin attack. The 3 figures vow revenge and leave and the rabbit creature runs away. Starfy wants to help him, and so follows his trail to the edge of Pufftop. Starfy's best friend Moe appears and discourages Starfy from helping it. Before they know it, they slip off the edge of Pufftop and plummet into the sea, beginning Starfy's adventure. Starfy and Moe go through Gluglug Lagoon, where they find Big Squiddy is holding the creature. After chasing Big Squiddy down, the creature gives Starfy the Monstar ability, which he uses to free the creature, who believes they are allied with the three goons and runs to Hotcha Springs. After defeating Big Squiddy, they go there and find out the creature is named Bunston. He joins them because he finds that a shard found by Starfy helps him regain his memory, which reveals that he is the prince of a planet called Bunnera, which was attacked by goons and learns that he can give Starfy the Monstar ability. The three are then attacked by the Hot-Spring Snapper. Starfy proceeds to defeat it, and finds another shard. The three go to Chillydip Cove, where Bunston learns how to give Starfy the Starpedo ability. From two seals, Puplion and Piplion, they learn that King Ping and his penguin goons have been troubling the area. Starfy defeats King Ping and finds another shard, and the three are launched to Sogwood Forest. There they meet the goons that attacked Bunston in the beginning, who turn out to be the Terrible Trio of Snips, Ronk, and Papes who want to kidnap Bunston. Starfy battles Papes, and after defeating him takes his shard, which causes Bunston to remember his spaceship. Starfy and his friends go to Glitzem Grotto, where they find Ronk and defeat him. Then he and Papes try to use a train to defeat Starfy, but once again he triumphs. Bunston then remembers that the Terrible Trio shot him down over Pufftop and that the shards are pieces of his ship. The three friends find out that they must collect the remaining shards so that Bunston can save his planet. They fall into Skydye Heights, where the final member of the Terrible Trio, Snips, is lurking with another shard. After defeating her, the player finds out the Trio's real boss has taken Bunnera and Bunston is the last Bunneran left, so the Terrible Trio was sent to capture him. As the heroes head to the S.S. Logwater to find the last shard, the Trio regroups, and thinks about giving up, but their boss threatens them into continuing, so they follow. Starfy makes it past a giant snark called Mega Snark, only to find the Terrible Trio again. Starfy defeats all three again, but they try to use a "secret weapon" against him called the Paper-Cut Crusher, a Rock-Paper-Scissors game. When Starfy beats them at this, he, Moe, and Bunston take off for Bunnera. It is revealed that the Bunnerans could shapeshift because of a power inside them, which is how he transformed to help Starfy. The Trio's boss, who it turns out is the space pirate Mashtooth, wanted to absorb this power to become powerful enough to take over the Galaxy, and to do that he requires Bunston. This is why he sent Snips, Ronk, and Papes after Bunston. When Bunnera Castle was attacked, Bunston fled in his spaceship, but it was shot down while he was escaping, resulting in him crashing into Starfy. Starfy defeats Mashtooth and returns home, restoring order to planet Bunnera. Gallery Character Artwork File:Starfy5.png| Starfy File:Starfypose.jpg| Starfy File:Star_Spin.png| Starfy File:Star_Spin2.png| Starfy File:Starly.jpg| Starly File:Moe.png| Moe File:Bunston.jpg| Bunston File:Monstar.jpg| Monstar File:StarfyStarpedo.jpg| Starpedo File:Roostar.jpg| Roostar File:GhostForm.jpg| Starfright File:Snips.jpg| Snips File:Ronk.jpg| Ronk File:Papes.jpg| Papes File:Mermaid.jpg| Mermaid File:LobJisan.png| Old Man Lobber Densetsu No Stafy 2.png General Materials File:Starfy_Cover.jpg| North American Boxart File:JapanCover.jpg| Japanese Boxart File:Cover_Art.jpg| Group Picture for Boxart File:StarfyLogo.jpg| North American Logo Trivia *The game was released one day earlier than planned. *Ronk, Papes, and Snips' names are a parody of Rock Paper Scissors where Ronk is rock, Papes is paper, and Snips is scissors. *In world 9, a Pufftop guard said that two people who were like Starfy and Moe fell off of Pufftop 10 years ago. This means that there was a grand adventure in Pufftop before Starfy was born referring to the previous Starfy games. *The Boss level "Get Ready to Ronk," is a reference to the phrase "get ready to rock." *Unlike the previous games, the artwork of the game makes the characters look like plush dolls with puppet like mouths when they start talking in the lower screen unlike their sprites which are similar to the previous games. *This game is much like Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, which also collects shards to save the world. Category:Games Category:The Legendary Starfy